There is compelling need for a Clinical and Translational Research Infrastructure Network (CTR-IN) to serve the seven Western Region IDeA states (AK HI, ID, MT, NM NV and WY) our states cover 1/3 of the US and mass yet currently contribute little to clinical and translational science. The CTR-IN will provide infrastructure and centralized services in support of institutions that for the most part have successful programs in basic science, but little or no tradition or capacity in clinical or translational research. Eleven of the 13 partners in this proposal have minimal resources to support faculty in this work. The other two With CTSA and RCMI support are relatively small but eager to help the others. Our mission is to increase the quantity, quality, and competitive, peer-reviewed support for clinical and translational research across these 7 states thereby accelerating the translation and application of scientific discovery improve health in our region and elsewhere. Academic institutions in this region share common challenges in building these research capabilities in under-resourced environments that are geographically large and rural. With ethnically diverse populations many of which are impoverished with poor access to care, including vulnerable subgroups with significant health disparities. We will provide education mentoring, study design. bio statistical and study design support. and a variety of opportunities (pilot grants, mini-sabbaticals and visiting scholarships} for exposure to levels of science and clinical research environments that are simply not available to faculty at their home institutions An essential element of our proposal is a robust internet presence that will provide the asynchronous access to Information and services essential in our area which spans 4 time zones. Our network will also support high bandwidth synchronous communication for video conferencing, seminars and similar unifying events that will efficiently bring state-of-the-art science and resources w isolated partners. To accomplish our mission, we will partner with the University of New Mexico CTSC and the RCMI program at the University of Hawaii to extend their expertise and leverage their resources across the region. We will also leverage resources with the RCMI Translational Science Network (RTRN).